The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Tiarella, of the family Saxifragaceae, which originated from a cross between unknown parents. This new Tiarella was one of many seedlings grown from select plants that were mass pollinated in the greenhouse in Canby, Oreg. Due to the fact that there were several different species involved, no species designations are given.
What makes this plant unique is its slow creeping habit. Tiarella normally is either clumping or running to five or more feet a year. Tiarella xe2x80x98Jeepers Creepersxe2x80x99 spreads 4 to 12 inches a year. It also has good quality foliage, vigor, and good flower size and number of flowers.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.